shield_of_tomorrowfandomcom-20200214-history
T’Lan
T’Lan is the Science Officer aboard the USS Sally Ride. She is portrayed by Aliza Pearl. Biography Despite being fully Vulcan, T'Lan's family has some Bajoran ancestry in their lineage: a Bajoran grandfather (which may be part of what led to T'Lan's interest in "mystical things"). Before joining Starfleet, T'Lan applied to the Vulcan Science Academy, but her application was rejected. When T'Lan cited insufficient references as the reason, her mother Annura confirmed that she had chosen to give a reference to T'Lan's sister, T'Sana, instead. Annura stated that it was only logical: T'Lan has already raised questions for her interest in the scientific merits of mysticism, her grades were insufficient (according to Annura's standards), and Annura's belief that T'Sana would make a better scientist than T'Lan. Annura concluded that T'Lan's only option was for her to proceed with her engagement. T'Lan abandoned her engagement and the planet Vulcan to enlist in the Advanced Xenobiology course at Starfleet Science Academy, despite being forbidden to do so...and knowing the consequences of defying Annura. T'Lan has attempted to study the Human concept of "humor" by taking an improv class, but found it illogical and not to her liking. Nevertheless, Captain Martinez encouraged her "research" and sent her some recordings of Gallagher (a 20th century Human comedian), based on another crew member's suggestion. The Orb of the Prophets chose to communicate with T'Lan over Lark Sage, T'Lan believed that she was not really Bajoran, though. However, as the Orb (in the form of a Bajoran vedek) explained: "You are, though. You're enough." The Orb also declared that Lark was not yet ready for the wisdom of the Prophets...not until Lark had discovered her Bajoran heritage. Epilogue T'Lan continued to serve with Starfleet and eventually rose to the rank of Captain. She became the commanding officer of the recommissioned USS Sally Ride, with Commander Dorothy Baker as her executive officer. Crew Log Science Officer’s Log, Stardate 48834.3 ]After months aboard the USS Sally Ride with very little disturbances to our daily routines, we have experienced our first adventure. I found our quieter times to be very productive– I was able to re-catalog some ionic samples and cross-checked our xenobiology database with the Federation’s most recent updates– but I must admit, I looked forward to traveling to the Jytonus Nebula to study its gaseous makeup and star formation. Of course, I did not expect for us to lose our chief engineer during this adventure. Loss of crew members is an eventuality for which we must all prepare. I noticed the other crew members were emotionally impacted by the death, particularly my fellow senior officers, with whom I witnessed his death first hand. The Orion captain was merciless in using our engineer as an example and did not hesitate to end his life so that we might be more pliable in ceding to his dominance. But if there is one thing to be valued about humans, and Captain Martinez specifically, it is that even threats and actual violence meant to intimidate and silence cannot override a human’s will to succeed. I must admit I feel a certain sense of pride as well as caution in serving under such a captain– in the way that I am willing to take calculated risks in order to ensure that my science objectives are met, Capt. Martinez is willing to take risks to ensure the safety of his crew. And since we have different metrics of what may be considered logical and calculated in terms of risk-taking, I will continue to do my best to advise Capt. Martinez so that we all may mutually benefit from both measured Vulcan logic and brazen Human impulsiveness. End log. Starfleet Personnel File Behind the scenes * It is unknown at the time who T'Lan's fiance was. * According to T'Lan, her Bajoran grandfather was a scientist. However, given T'Lan's experience with the Orb of the Prophets and her family's attitudes about religion, it may be possible that he was actually a religious figure, such as a vedek. * T'Lan's improv class is a reference to Aliza Pearl's improv group and experience as an improv comedian. * T'Lan and Ambassador Nidas Rhell were noted to have an affinity for each other, and the two even went on a pseudo-date with each other in the galley. Rhell eventually found the courage to ask T'Lan on an official date. * In the epilogue, it was revealed that T'Lan was now a commanding officer: indicating that she had transitioned from the Sciences Division ("blueshirt") to Starfleet Command ("redshirt"). | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Sciences Category:Vulcan